Loving Simon
by S. E. Bode
Summary: Rico's gone, and Slater finally has Simon, all to himself. Here's some fluff...


My hand slid up her thigh and rested heavily on her hip. She was mine. All mine. _Rico_ was gone, and she was mine. Forever.

Suze moaned and pulled me closer. I had waited forever for this moment. And now that is was finally here, I couldn't stop thinking about the past.

Fuck!

Her lips were teasing me, gliding along my jaw and then she nibbled on my ear, and I groaned. She was absolutely intoxicating.

"Slater," she whispered hoarsely, demanding my attention with her fingers dragging themselves through my hair.

"Yeah, Simon?"

"Kiss me." I was only too happy to oblige. Kissing her lips greedily, things sped up and soon I was shoving my hands up her shirt. Her body tensed and I realized that I was going to fast. Inching my hands out of her shirt, I rested one of my hands on her hip again, while the other held me up off of her. I didn't want to crush her…then where would I be?

Going back to kissing her, I parted with her luscious lips and made my way down her neck. After producing a very low groan from Suze, I nipped the skin where her pulse fluttered away. Her breath shuddered and she pulled me closer. I wanted to have her, ravish her, make her mine so no one would be able to take her away from me.

Dragging my hand up from her hip, I grazed the side of her breast through her shirt, and she arched her back the tiniest bit. My hand found its way into her hair, and I played with it, while I dipped my tongue into the dip in her collarbone. God, she tasted delicious…her skin was so soft and the sounds she made when I kissed her were better than my dreams had ever been.

Suze let me kiss her and make her mine for a while, but soon I began to want more. I moved my hand down to the bottom of her shirt, and stopped kissing her. Looking her in the eye, I wanted to ask her permission out loud, make sure that she knew that I was not who she thought I was. I was not a selfish lover, but I wasn't passive either. I gave and took, and most importantly loved.

I loved Suze. That's all there is too it. I love her, always have…I had just been too stupid to realize that she was the only one for me back then. But now, now I know, and I intend to keep her all to myself, forever.

Before I could say anything, Suze took the bottom of her shirt and dragged it up off of her body. Her creamy skin baring itself to me, and I immediately took her shirt from her and threw it far away. I almost collapsed on top of her; that's how much I wanted her. I wanted to feel her curves molded with my hard muscles. I wanted to feel her heat engulf me, tease me, love me.

I peppered her stomach with kisses and then dipped my tongue into her bellybutton. Suze bucked a little and then shivered. I knew she wasn't cold, but pressed myself against her anyways.

"Better?" I asked her while looking down at the face I had memorized a long time ago. She smirked up at me and then her hands dove for the bottom of my shirt. Her fingers played with the edge for a moment, while I watched her eyes dart from my eyes to her hands. Then, she slid her hands under my shirt and splayed themselves over my stomach. Her fingers were warm and she blushed underneath me.

"This is much better," Suze whispered gruffly and then kissed me with enough gusto to make me fall in love with her all over again. I melted into her loving the sensation of her fingers dancing along the lines of my stomach and the way her tongue teased mine. Her hands moved upwards, making the edge shift up. My skin was exposed to the cool air of the room, but once Suze's hands meandered over my skin again, I was hot. So hot, that I needed to take off my entire shirt. Leaning up, I took my shirt, and lifted it up over my head. Suze let out a little gasp, and when I looked down at her, she was starting at my chest. I had been working out a lot more than I had been in high school, and this thing was, if I could say so myself, a work of art.

Call me egotistical, but I was a Greek god, and hearing the reaction that I got from Suze, I was glad of it. Melting back into Suze, I could feel her creamy skin against my own, and I moaned into the kiss that I pressed against her lips. Wrapping her arms around me, I deepened our kiss and Suze let loose a groan into my mouth. I smirked, and then let my tongue roam the chasm of her mouth.

The lace of her bra was tickling my chest and I just wanted to get the damn thing off. I wanted to feel all of her bare skin against my bare skin. Soft and hard, two opposites existing as one. Pulling Suze's torso up off of the couch and with one quick motion, I had her bra unhooked. Setting Suze back into the couch, I removed her arms from around my neck, and slowly pulled the lacey and extremely sexy bra up off of her chest.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Suze's cream-colored skin, the roundness of her breasts, or the soft curve of her side. I took her in, all of her, from the top of her head, to her vibrant green eyes, wet lips, elegant neck, luscious breasts, soft-skinned stomach…however, there I was cut off, because of the mini-skirt Suze wore. Wanting to tear it in two to get it off of her, I dragged my gaze from her covered hip, to her eyes.

Then slowly I came back down on top of her, gliding my free hand to her breast. She gasped, arching suddenly, making her chest collide softly with mine. I played with her erect nipple, rolling it along my thumb with my forefinger. Then I let my tongue play with it, suckling and teasing. Suze arched, moaned, bucked, and cried out in pure, agonizing ecstasy.

"Paul, oh Paul," Suze breathily moaned while digging her hands into my back, in a measly attempt to control herself.

"Just let go, Suze," I whisper against her wet skin and then look into her eyes. "Lose yourself in me," I said while placing a soft kiss onto her lips.

"Okay," she choked out and let a moan slip out when I grazed her nipple with the edge of my teeth. Letting my tongue loll around the peak, I tasted her, concentrated on the saltiness. Then I felt her hands on the crotch of my jeans, already at work un-buttoning them. I pulled away from Suze's intoxicating skin, when she was just about to pull down my zipper, wanting to ask if this was what she really wanted.

However, before I could urge the words out, one of Suze's hands was inside my pants and stroking me.

Oh my God.

I almost fell on top of her at the sheer ecstasy of her nimble fingers simply stroking me. I gritted my teeth, holding back the urge to rip off that small piece of fabric around her waist and ravish her. Biting back a moan, I ripped myself away from Suze and danced out of my pants in record time. Once again, I was on top of Suze and she still was not naked. I was getting the impression that she wanted me to rip it off of her.

"Simon," I said, trying to regain some of my composer so I didn't scare her. "You either get out of that skirt right this moment, or I'll rip it off for you." She looked up at me, with laughter in her eyes. "Your choice," I said silently urging her to just wiggle out of it and let me impale her. I needed to feel her heat around me, caressing me, lapping me up. I needed her moaning underneath me, crying out my name, and telling me to never stop. And when she came, her back would arch and she would collide with my slightly sweaty chest, screaming. I would then plunge back into her, after watching her squirm in ecstasy beneath me, and make her scream yet again, loving every whine and sigh that passed over her juicy lips.

Suze, God love her, didn't even laugh or giggle, like a lot of girls I know would have. Instead, she smiled her sultry smile of hers and then took my hands in hers and placed them on her hips. "Rip it off," she said in a low whisper while looking into my eyes the whole time. God, I wanted to do just that, but I found myself stalling. Something told me to suddenly go slow, enjoy the moment I was in, take in every detail, scent, sound, look, feeling.

So, I did just that, I slowly unbuttoned Suze's mini-skirt and dragged it down her legs, while kissing the smooth, tanned skin there. When the skirt was no longer restricting her, Suze looked down at me and smiled. I stayed there, at the end of her feet for a moment, just raking my gaze over her body, enjoying every curve and every scent that was filling my nose. This would be one night that would not bleed with the others.

I kissed my way all the way up to her stomach, where I peppered it with kisses and dipped my tongue into her belly button seductively. Suze moaned and moved her body to meet my lips. She was amazing. She was exotic, something sweet to be ingested slowly in order to savor every single sweet taste that made up the wonderful concoction. My mind was telling me to go slow; that making her feel good would in turn make me feel good. And it did. Damn, it felt fucking outstanding! Making her moan and arch her back, feel her quiver beneath me when I teased her with my tongue. But my libido was wanting in on the action and it took quite a lot of self-control to retain myself. I was actually in pain, because of the want for release I felt.

While I was pulling Suze's nipple into my mouth, gently with my tongue, Suze's fingers softly tickled down my back from my hair. She slid them around to my front and then quickly dipped them into my boxers and began to stroke me again. She stroked, wrapping her fingers around my length and pulling me towards her little by little. I was hard and she was making me even harder. My fingers, which had been digging into her hips, danced down to the top of her underwear and pulled them down. When they were about halfway down her thighs, I dipped my fingers into her heat. She whimpered beneath me and squeezed me tightly. I moaned, feeling the wave of ecstasy rolling towards me, but staved it off a little longer, while I slid my forefinger and middle finger into her absolutely burning heat, in and out. She was slick and hot. I stretched her and felt her quiver beneath me while inhaling sharply. She began to stroke me again, but I pulled her hands out of my boxers, wanting to concentrate on making her come first. She pushed her fingers into my hair and pulled me towards her as my fingers pushed into her.

I pushed further into her and felt her release coming. She was ready. I twirled my fingers around the button that drove her insane and then plummeted back into her. A low moan erupted from the back of Suze's throat while she rode the waves of her orgasm. I watched her wither underneath me, letting the power of the wave crash over her again and again. I loved the way she rocked her hips and arched her back, her nipples begging to be teased.

When she came crashing back down, I caught her and held her under the power of my kiss. She wrapped her arms around me and seductively lolled her tongue around my ear.

"Now, Slater," she gruffly whispered and tickled my ear with her breath. I kissed her, thrusting my tongue into her mouth demanding that she succumb to my will. I wanted her and I was going to have her, on my terms. I got my boxers off somehow and then slid her underwear the rest of the way down her legs. I went back to kissing her soft, wet lips. Suze wiggled underneath me until I was right in-between her legs; I could feel her heat taunting me. She whispered into my ear again and lifted herself closer to me, enveloping the tip of me in her wet heat. I lost it.

Suze pulled away and shrank back into the couch as if she could feel she had a hold over me. But then I did something she didn't expect. I got up off of her and the couch, scooped her into my arms, wrapping my arms around the small of her back and walked out of the living room and into my bedroom. I set her down on the bed and then just stood back, watching her lay there in the moonlight streaming in from the skylight. She just laid there, her eyes watching me, while her body called me. Her skin was creamy white in the moonlight and she looked so sweet and innocent, yet do different from the girl I had fallen in love with so long ago.

She didn't say anything, but just sat up a little, opened her green eyes, and set them on me. I couldn't resist her any longer. Moving forward slowly, I took baby step by baby step towards the edge of the bed and towards her, my muse, my love, my Simon. I climbed onto the bed and onto her, my eyes never leaving the emeralds fixed on me. She touched me first, gliding her hands lightly up from my abdomen to the flat, muscular planes of my chest. I positioned myself over her, so close that I could feel her body yearning for entrance.

My lips came down onto hers at the same time that I impaled her, marking her mine.


End file.
